Bleeding hearts
by justaguy35
Summary: He was abandoned, but with a chance meeting could it change his sadness? Sometimes he thinks back to that moment. If he would have told her no what would have happened? Maybe he could have found a way to be by their side? He doubted it. What he was now wouldn't allow any happy endings, no fairy tales for one of the order's most prized assassins.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding hearts**

**Chapter one**

"normal speech."

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Flashbacks"_**

* * *

"Igneel! Where'd you go Igneel?" A eight year old Natsu yelled as he wondered through the forest. He whipped at the tears that fell from his eyes. Just the night before Igneel gave him the only gift he had ever received and it was currently wrapped around his neck. "Agh! Igneel where are you!" Natsu yelled as his magic spiked causing a explosion. His father has promised him he would help control his magic soon but now it seemed like he would explode if he didn't learn to control himself. As the fire died away Natsu tried to calm himself. "Why did you lie to me Igneel?" Natsu cried as he slowly picked himself up. As he made his way through the forest he saw a rather large village set atop of a hill. Never seeing anything like that before he went to investigate. ''Maybe Igneel is there.' Natsu thought as he ran towards the village. As Natsu neared the village he saw people that looked like him! Igneel always said people looked different from dragons but there they were! As Natsu ran through the streets he felt his heart began to pump harder and faster. All the new smells were amazing! As Natsu was looking around he bumped into a man's leg.

"Hey watch it kid!" The man said pushing Natsu down onto the ground. Natsu shot up and looked at the man.

"Hey what was that for?" Natsu yelled. The blond man grabbed a fist full of pick hair and picked Natsu up to face him.

"What was that Pinkie?" The man said as Natsu cried out in pain before putting his hand into a fist.

"I'll show you!" Natsu yelled as he punched the man square in the noise with a flaming fist. The man cried out in pain as he stumbled back letting Natsu go. "I'm not done yet! Fire dragon's...ROAR!" The small child yelled as he shot a wave of flames at the man. The man screamed in pain as the fire burned his skin and caused the building behind the attack to catch fire. The sudden explosion sent the town's people into a panic. Natsu watched in horror as the man stopped his screaming and fell to the ground. His flames never hurt Igneel, ever. So why did he burn that man?

"He killed Teric!" A man yelled as he charged Natsu.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled as he swung his hand up and released another wave of flames hitting the man across the chest. The man howled in pain as he dropped to the ground in a desperate attempt to put out the flames. Natsu watched as the fire spread from house to house as people screamed all around him.

"There it is!" Natsu shot his head to the side to see several men in armor charge at him. "After that monster!" The caption of the guard yelled as he and his men chased the creature through the now flaming streets. Natsu ran as fast as he could from the men. As he was running, a arrow shot past him and cut a slender cut just below his jaw. As Natsu grabbing his neck another arrow hit him in his left arm causing him to yelp in pain. As he turned a corner he was met with a dead end. Quickly he turned around to be met with the village guards. One of the men with a bow released a arrow and hit Natsu in the thigh and one in his mid section. Natsu hissed out in pain as he fell backwards and landed on his butt.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Natsu yelled and looked up to see one of the guards hand ran towards him and pull up his sword to finish the boy off. Natsu brought his hands up in a desperate attempt to save himself as he closed his eyes waiting for the blow. He felt something wet spill all over him and heard a loud thump. When Natsu opened his eyes he looked up to see the last guard fall over and a teen, maybe five or six years older then him holding a mini scythe covered in blood. The teen himself had short purple hair and sharp gray eyes. As he took his eyes off the teen he was met with large black eyes starring into his before his world grew dark.

* * *

"Remember your just tagging along, let me do all the work. Got it Kamika?" The older teen said as they walked down the path.

"I know Kama, I know. But don't you think I'm a little young to be going on this kind of mission?" Kamika asked as she skipped beside Kama.

"Your starting earlier then I did, that's for sure." Kama said as the village came into sight. "Alright, hoods up." Kama said as they both raised their hoods to cover there faces. Once the two were in the village Kama put a hand in front of Kamika. "Were looking for a blond man in his late thirties, he should be in front of the pub." Nodding Kamika looked around until her eyes fell on their target who just lifted a pink haired boy by the hair, "Now all we do is wait until he's alone and-"

"ROAR!"

Kama eyes widened as the pink haired boy shot a torrent of flames at the target. "Whoa." Kamika said as she watched the pink haired boy shot another jet of flames at another attacker.

"Great, just great. Not only did he just melt our meal ticket he's going to burn the entire village to the ground. Come on Kamika." Kama grumbled as he turned to leave. Kamika watched as the pink haired boy ran from the some of the guards.

"We can't just leave him." She said as Kama turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes we can and we are, lets go." Kama said as he once again tried to leave.

"Please?" She said grabbing his shirt and sticking her bottom lip out while making her eyes as large as possible. Kama sighed as he began to stretch his legs.

"You better keep up." He said as he took off in a sprint down the street after the pinket. Using a stack of creates he made it to the roofs and jumped between the gaps as he quickly caught up with pinkie. Some how the idiot ended up in the only dead end in the village. Hearing Kamika land on the same roof he jumped off just in time to cut the man's throat before he could end the other boy's life. Quickly Kama ran and sliced threw the others before they could react. As he turned to see the boy looking at him, Kamika jumped of the roof and went to the boy's side. The boy looked at her before his head fell back and his mouth went open.

"Kama he's hurt!" Kamika yelled as she held the boy in her arms. Kama jogged to the boy's side and bent down to examine him. The boy had been shot three times from what it looked like. The leg and arm would be fine, but the arrow sticking through his midsection would be a problem. A big problem. Quickly removing the other two arrows and then looked around. He found what he was looking for and returned with a flaming stick. He watched the boy flinch in pain as he removed the arrow. Quickly he applied the fire to the wound as he the wound was cauterized. Putting the boy over his shoulder he turned to Kamika. "lets go." He said as he turned to leave. The walk out of the village was silent as the trio walked down the path. While Kamika was busy starring at the boy, Kama kept his eyes on the road. After about an hour of traveling they made camp along the ridge that oversaw the road. When Kama left to talk to their superiors Kamika looked back at the boy. She removed some locks of hair from his face just as the boy's eye's started to open. As he listened to the strange duo make camp he debated his options. If they were like the people at the village he would have to fight again. The pain in his midsection caused him to release a slight growl. When the older one left he felt a hand run across his head as he slowly opened his eyes. The girl in front of him was no older then he. She had large gray eyes and had long black hair. Her cloak hid most of her body as she looked down at him. Natsu tried to turn and run but felt pain shoot throughout his body. "I won't hurt you." She said in a calm voice. Natsu slightly relaxed as he looked around. They were currently on a small cliff looking over the valley below. Hearing the approaching of the other he turned around to see the older teen. The teen was most likely four to five years older then Natsu. Natsu looked to the girl as she smiled at him.

"The elders have agreed, he will be tested by Balthasar. What's your name Pinkie?" The teen asked looking at Natsu.

"N-Natsu."

the girl smiled before grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Natsu. His name is Kama and I'm Kamika, I hope we can be friends."

* * *

Onyx eyes opened as he sat up and stitched his aching arms. _'Kamika. How long has it been?'_ The pink haired mage rolled from his bed and stood as he prepared for his day. Walking over to the large wardrobe he opened the doors to find several articles of clothing. Some large coats were trimmed with thick fur while elegant suits were neatly presented. He began to button up a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Leaving his room he was met with a semi busy hallway. As he walked down the living quarters he slowed as he heard distant cries behind one of the new recruits doors. _'This is the new dragon slayer they were talking about? Pathetic. Though I can't say I was much different when I first signed up.'_ Natsu mussed as he continued down the hallway. After moving from corridor to corridor he was met with several men dressed in heavy anti-magic armor.

"Severus number." The one who stepped forward asked as he looked down at Natsu. Natsu sighed as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a black rune. The armored man rose his hand and a pale purple light caused the rune to turn black.

"E_mundationem flamma Dragneel._ " Natsu said as he fixed his sleeve before the massive doors began to open to reveal a circular room. Several roles were filled with men in purple robes with three men standing on a platform in crimson robes. As Natsu entered the room the chatter grew quiet as all eyes turned to him. As he reached the center he knelt before the three as the one in the center moved forward and began to speak.

"Natsu Dragneel. While your success in the field cannot be over looked, we cannot forgive this constant collateral damage and allow it to go unpunished. Not only has the Balam alliance raised your bounty, the council has raised you to a AA-class threat. We have even received word that the Arclights are hunting you. You are one of the best the Seven Ravens have ever seen and we cannot allow you to be captured or killed. By the order of the Black Talon, your S-class rank has be revoked and with it you lose your command over the sub divisions under your command until And will report to a higher ranking brother in the order. Is that clear?" The man finished as Natsu looked up at the man's cold gray eyes. Even after the four year war in Ekshare, The mass murder he committed, even the death camps he guarded, nothing could unnerve him as much as this man's stare.

"Yes father Brutes, Your will is my command." Natsu said as he kept his gaze for a second more before he was dismissed. As Natsu left the room he was met with yet another set of gray eyes that Natsu knew anywhere.

**_'Being a killer is easy, it's being a assassin that takes years of experience my boy." "I don't know master, I don't think I'm meant to be a assassin." Natsu said as he looked down at his feet. "I know you will make a great assassin, it's all in your eyes. You will do what needs to be done, That much I know."_**

Quickly he crossed the short distance and met with his old teacher. "Master Balthasar, It is a honor to see you again-" Natsu was stopped as he felt his old mentor's hand on his shoulder.

"Ease yourself young one, look at you, I hardly recolonize you." He said as he and Natsu walked down the marble tiled hallway.

"What brings you to the capital?" Natsu asked.

"You have been reassigned to my subdivision while you are on probation. You belongings have already been sent to the train." Balthasar continued walking as Natsu stopped as he starred at the ground.

_**"**I** hate you! You promised you'd be there for us! For me! I trusted you, why Natsu? WHY?!"**_

Natsu was brought out of his memories when Balthasar put his hand on his head. "They were too young to understand you actions. If they could see you now, they would be proud. And in a way, I'm glad you did what you did. The life of a assassin in one that only ends sadness,but as I have always said, the end doesn't matter, only the journey towards it.

"So where are they now?" Natsu asked as they walked down the street.

"Kama works for the kingdom, Cosmos and Kamika went to a legal guild." Natsu found a small smile at that.

_'Good, in a legal guild they can have a happy life. Not this bloodstained hell I've become apart of.'_ As Natsu and Balthasar boarded the train they found their cabin. Balthasar sat on the opposite side of Natsu as he glanced down at Natsu's shadow. "My partner, he doesn't like strangers." Natsu chuckled as a dagger flew out from the shadow and stuck into the wall beside him. "He and I are the last of the Seven spades. The rest perished in Ekshare." Natsu said as he watched his feet.

_ 'It would be best if you forget those days. It was partially my fault, I should have showed you that our targets were not all evil. Maybe if I did, you would have been spared all those years ago.'_

* * *

"My sex appeal was only worth one thousand jewel? Unbelievable!" A blond yelled as she stomped down the street. "The salamander is in town! what are we waiting for!" The blond stopped in her tracks.

_'__The Salamander? The one who won the war for Ekshare single-handedly against the rebels? The terrorist that Burned Bosco's capital to the ground? That Salamander?' _Quickly following the girls she came across a large group. Fighting her way to the inner circle she stopped dead in her tracks. The blond felt the air leave her lungs, Could this be love? The man before her was perfect. But he was a wanted criminal! it would never work, But she could try! How could she get this man's attention? Oh maybe if she-

"NATSU!"

Lucy's fantasy world fell to peaces as vines shot up from the ground and snared the notorious Salamander, one of the council's most wanted rouge mages. A flash of dark hair appeared and a woman no older the Lucy herself was in front of the Salamander. She was a tall and thin woman who had a light complexion. Her long black hair was tied back into two distinct sections; the first was two thin strands that were plaited and looped around to form hoops that sat on either side of her neck, while the rest was tied back with bows into two pigtails that flowed in thick locks around her body, where they stopped just above the ground where the ends curled. Her long bangs feel over her face and into her eyes, save for a single strand that curled upwards. The woman was wearing a simple black dress that wrapped around her body like a robe. The front was left open, allowing her legs to be seen while the back was much longer and appeared to be tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth was patterned with squares and the entire outfit was held together by a large red ribbon just below her breasts and into a huge bow that rested on her back. The snared mage lit the vines on fire to free himself before he looked at the woman before him. And sensing another mage close by. _'Damn it! I can't risk being caught yet.'_ The salamander quickly launched into the air before hovering with his fire magic. "Tch, Until later my darlings." Salamander kissed his hand before flying off. Soon the crowd began to dwindle as only Lucy, her Savior, and a girl with pink hair was all that remained. Speaking of the pink haired girl, Lucy quickly looked her over. She had long and rather messy pink hair, and dark gray eyes. She had a ample bust and a curvaceous figure. She wore a big puffy cap on her head that was designed with a dark strip at the front with six light dots presenting a "V" pattern and a matching brim that covers her eyes. On the left side of her head, she had a rose in her hair. She wore a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat was also adorned with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her chest was barely seen revealing much of her cleavage where a dark top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt. She also seemed to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. With a flower bracelet on her right wrist. The black haired girl screamed and stomped her foot on the pavement. The pink haired girl tried to comfort her friend.

"Umm excuse me, my name is Lucy. You saved me from that creep, could I buy you lunch?" The blond asked. The pink haired girl got wide eyed before she looked down at her friend. "You hear that, It's not all bad! We got a sucker-Kind warmhearted stranger to buy us food!" She said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

* * *

"Umfg kon fugh thle?" Cosmos asked as she tried to swallow her food. After agreeing to the blond's invitation the trio introduced themselves. Turned out Cosmos was quite the eater. Her companion, Kamika, was more normal as she silently sipped from her cup. After fully swallowing she repeated her question. "You want to join fairy tail?" She asked Lucy.

"Yeah but I'm not sure I would be able to get in, I'm not the strongest wizard on the street. Heh." Lucy sadly chuckled.

"Well then, looks like your in luck! We can get you in!" Cosmos said as she lifted the side of her shirt to revile a fairy tail symbol on her side!

"You both are from fairy tail- wait really? You'd do that for me?!" Lucy asked as Cosmos smiled at her.

"Oh course we would. Were always looking for members." Cosmos smiled as she looked over to her comrade. "See Kamika? This trip wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Were looking for a friend? You looked really sad when it wasn't him. I can't remember the name you said, I think-" Lucy was cut off as the sound of glass breaking. She looked over to see Kamika trembling In anger.

"That _monster_ is no friend of ours!"

_**'I promise, I'll protect all of us! No matter what!'**_

* * *

**AU: So this is the new crack pairing story. I know I said I would do ether Juvia or Minerva but I noticed there was _almost_(Everyone I found was a super harem story with like fourteen girls) no Cosmos or Kamika. So I had to change that of course! So with this story I'm having trouble deciding whether or not to pair Natsu with Cosmos or Kamika (Or both if that's what you want)**

**So as always, have a good one!**

**-Justaguy35**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding hearts**

**Chapter two**

"I trust the others treated you well?" Balthasar asked Natsu as the dragon slayer walked into his office.

"Besides not meeting my gaze and treating me like I'm the plague or trying to start a fight? Great." He said as he stood in front of Balthasar's desk. After leaving Crocus the trio made it to Oshibana where Balthasar's branch was located. Located in what appears to be abandoned inn was the order's base of operations in Oshibana, Every city in Fiore had a F.O.B, constantly receiving and passing orders by the higher ups. Balthasar was known for his training so recruits with promise were often sent his way. So that left a bunch of hotshots that needed to be taken down a peg or two running around Oshibana. So in other words Natsu was sent to babysit, if you asked him.

"You are one of the Seven Spades, the most elite fighting force in the order to date, only after the Thee kings and the Ravens themselves. They have a right to look at you in a different light. Now let's get down to business." Balthasar said as he held up a message. Opening it he skimmed the letter before he narrowed his eyes. "One of the vaults have be raided. They suspect arclights infiltrated and stole a artifact." Natsu dropped his smile as his partner rose from the ground out of his shadow. His partner wore a white mask with red lines above the eyes. His attire was a large gray cloak which was fastened Just below his collar causing it to hide most of his upper body. For his lower body he wore gray trousers and black combat boots. He stood about a inch or two lower then Natsu. Natsu looked over to his mask wearing partner before looking back at Balthasar.

"The vaults are guarded by death dealers!" Natsu said outraged. Each and every artifact cost at lest a dozen of his brother's to seal away. "Which one was it?" He asked.

"Lullaby, the death flute. Eight death dealers were slain, most were taken out by what appears to be a sneak attack." Said Balthasar.

"That's impossible. Death dealers are trained by elite Watchers from the capital, so a sneak attack is out. Which means..."

"It was a traitor."

Natsu finished his partner's words. Death dealers are trained anti mages. Mages that are trained to take out other mages with extreme prejudice and have to pass at lest half of the Raven's trails to become a vault protector.

"Who's absent from the bodies?" Natsu asked.

"It would seem the only one missing is-" Balthasar was cut short when a crow made of shadows flew into the room and landed in front of him. "A watcher's message." Balthasar said as he put his hand up to the bird as it opened it's mouth. The bird began coughing before it adapted a grown man's voice.

"To the father of the Oshibana branch, this is Kageyama, the sleeper cell stationed in Eisenwald. Erigor the death dealer has stolen the artifact Lullaby and has taken control. His current adjective is still unknown but he is moving the entire guild to Clover. As of now he has no idea that I'm with the Order. That's all I can say for now. I have to go." the sound of a train whistle was the last thing heard as the crow disappeared. Balthasar stood from his desk and turned his back to duo as he stroked his beard.

"The light guild's masters are meeting in Clover. It would seem he's trying to take them out in one hit." He said as he turned to face the two. The calm fatherly eyes he once had replaced with what could cut into your very soul. "Natsu head to Clover canyon and monitor any activity. That's the only way to get to Clover from Oshibana. You are allowed to execute the betrayer on sight. I'll have my men stationed around town. If he's heading to Clover he will have to go through there. Understood?" he said as Natsu and his 'shadow' nodded. "Dismissed."With that the two left.

* * *

To say Lucy's first week in Fairy tail was odd would be a understatement. First the two girls who brought her to the guild dragged her to a mountain, then they used her for their job, and now she was instructed by Mira to keep Kamika and Cosmos from fighting Gray. Turns out they don't get along to well. Not only that but Erza 'Titania' Scarlet was with them. THE ERZA! Fairy tail's strongest female member.

"Lucy! You shouldn't stare." Lucy shook her head and looked down at the cabin floor. There on the ground was Happy. Gray's flying, talking, wise cracking cat.

"Lucy was it? Tell me what kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked the blonde.

"I'm a celestial mage."

"That's quite a rare magic isn't it?" Erza said though she didn't seemed to impressed.

"Not so much the magic as it is the keys, I have three of the twelve zodiac gates. What about you Erza?" Lucy asked the red head.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. It makes people bleed." Happy said flying in circles in the cabin.

"Erza not to be rude but could you tell us why you needed all of us?" Cosmos asked.

"After I returned from my mission I stopped at a pub and over heard some thugs talking about Erigor. At the time I didn't recognize the name but Erigor is a former member of the dark guild Eisenwald. If he's back with them then nothing good can come from it." The rest of the group went quiet. "They're up to something I just know it. If they are still in town we'll find them." Erza said as a peace of paper was slide under the door. Kamika opened the doors to find a empty hallway before she closed it back. Gray's eye's widened as he read the paper.

"What is it Gray?" Lucy asked. Gray handed the paper to Erza.

"Eisenwald will be taking over this train at the Kunugi station. Hide in this car and wait till we get stop again. Under no circumstance leave the cabin." The red head read the note out loud.

"Can we trust a complete stranger?" Kamika asked as they decided their plan. The train stopped as they heard people began to empty the train. As soon as the train started a knock was heard on the door. Quickly opening the door, Erza grabbed the person on the other side and slammed him against the wall. The man was of average height and his black hair was pulled back into a short, spiky ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a high collar and a intricate symbol on it's back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also was wearing a pair of aquamarine pants and black shoes. The strangest thing about him however, was his black eyes.

"Who are you and what do you know?" Erza demanded as the train went into a valley.

"My name is Kageyama, I'm a spy of the magic council. My mission was to infiltrate the dark guild Eisenwald. They are planning something big and I needed backup. When I saw you board the train I saw your guild marks and knew I could get it from you." Kageyama said as he looked over the group. _'They won't last a minute against Erigor, though all I need is to by time for the Oshibana branch to add support. Even if he is a death dealer, he can't take out an entire branch.'_ Kageyama thought. Before Erza could speak the train slammed on it's breaks causing the group to be thrown to the side.

"What was that?" Gray asked as the group plus the new comer rose to their feet.

"Stay here and be quiet." Kageyama ordered as he slipped into his shadow and underneath the door.

"Um guys." Cosmos said as she peeped out the window.

"Get a move on!"

"Everyone off the train!"

Several men yelled as they drug the passengers off. A single man hovered above the crowd as he smiled wickedly, twirling a large blue scythe as he watched. As the last of the passengers were off the man called out.

" Kageyama!" The man mentioned rose from the ground and slightly bowed.

"Yes Erigor?" Erigor flew beside him before he dropped.

"Tell me Kageyama, do you take me for a fool?" he asked looking at the shadow user.

"I beg your pardon?" Kageyama asked, fear present in his eyes. In one quick movement, Erigor's scythe swung down and made a deep cut along his torso spraying blood everywhere.

"First rule of being a watcher, never fight without your squad. Second rule, never lie to a death dealer. It's a shame you still believe in the Order. First we'll test it on Oshibana to charge it, then Lullaby can kill the light guild masters. And if it can kill them, it can kill the Ravens. Can't you see freedom is in our grasp? You pathetic insect." Erigor hissed before he rose above the crowd. "Everyone on the train!" As the train began to move the Fairy tail wizards jumped off and ran to Kageyama. Quickly Erza re-quipped bandages and went to work on him.

"Forget...me. Get to...Oshibana.. he has Lullaby." Kageyama said as he passed out.

"Lu-Lullaby?" Lucy stuttered as she looked at Kageyama's unconscious form.

"What is it Lucy?" Kamika asked her blonde friend.

"It's suppose to be just a myth, It can't be true. It's a mass-death curse, whoever hears it's song will lose their soul."

"Oshibana." Cosmos whispered. Erza's eyes widened before she slung Kageyama over her shoulders.

"We need to get to Oshibana fast." As she said that Gray came flying in driving a Magic four-wheeler.

"Hop in!" He commanded. Lucy, Kageyama, Kamika, and Cosmos got in the back while Erza sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hurry!" Erza yelled as Gray put it to full speed. As they approached Oshibana, they could see the smoke rising from the train station. Driving as fast as he could,

Gray weaved through the streets in an attempt not to hit anything or anyone. Reaching the station the group jumped out leaving Kageyama in the car. As they ran inside the station they were greeted with a gruesome sight. It seemed a squad of soldiers were sent in to stop Eisenwald. Most had large cuts in varying places while others were missing limbs.

"They never stood a chance against an entire dark guild." Erza said as she continued down the hallway. As they entered the main room they were shocked. Dozens of bodies lined the floor. Neatly lined up, the Eisenwald members seemed to have faced a monster worse then themselves.

"Spread out and look for survivors!" Erza commanded. Kamika lowered herself to examine one of the bodies. A single stab wound to the Jugular.

"Kamika..." Cosmos whispered to her friend.

"I know, this was the Order's doing." She whispered back, making sure the others were unable to hear her. "Why would they go after a bunch of dark guild members?" She asked.

"Guys!" Lucy screamed as they ran towards Lucy. Lucy was on her knees looking down at a man. The man eye's fluttered as he looked up at Lucy.

"Are...you...a..angel?" The man asked holding his neck. His wound seemed to have missed it's mark and struck a nerve.

" Don't worry, you'll be ok." Lucy reassured holding the man's hand.

"I don't deserve to be with a angel, to much damage, to much death. Maybe I can make up for it." He said as he looked right at Lucy. "He's going to Clover. Maybe if you can stop him it will help my case?" The man asked weakly as Lucy started to cry. She never expected seeing someone on this much pain. The man began to violently shake before his body grew limp. Cosmos bent beside Lucy and wrapped her in her arms.

"It's ok." She whispered in her friend's ear. Moving from the deceased man the group went outside to find a wall of wind had surrounded the Station.

"Clover...The master!" Erza yelled as she slammed into the wall before she was thrown back.

"He's going to use Lullaby on the guild masters! We need to get out of here!"

"**DISPEL**!"

The wall of wind began to slow as the group could see Kageyama collapse.

"Stay with him, I'm going after Erigor!" Erza yelled re-quiping into her heaven's wheel armor before flying towards Clover canyon.

"Happy!" Gray shouted.

"Aye sir!" said the cat grabbing Gray's shirt and flying after Erza.

* * *

_'I should have finished them off, they may worn the branch in Clover.'_ Erigor thought to himself as he flew across the tracks. _'Soon I will be in control of the order and then-'_ The death dealer thought's were cut off when he saw a single person standing on the tracks. The man was dressed in a large gray over coat that was strapped closed all the way to his waist where it was left open. He appeared to be wearing a black full body sock and gray combat boots. The man's face was hidden by a mask that ended just below his nose leaving his eyes uncovered. The oddest thing about this individual however, was his pink hair. Erigor was about to swipe this full into the abyss but stopped when he looked into the man's eyes. Only a select few carried those eyes. "So the Oshibana branch planned ahead? As expected from my old master. Tell me, how is Balthasar these days?" Erigor asked.

"He's fine, but I'm hurt you don't remember me. Maybe I should remind you." The man said as he rose his hand and ignited it. Erigor's eyes widened as he stumbled back a step.

"Y-you! I heard Kama killed his squad! You should be dead." At the mention of Kama's name the man's smirk turned into a look of rage.

"Don't you dare use his name, since you forgot mine I'll tell you it before I kill you. My name is Natsu Dragneel, Commander of the Seven Spades." Natsu said as Erigor shot several bolts of wind at the fire user.

"That's impossible! A runt like you could never be recognized by the Ravens!" he yelled as he took to the skies. Natsu dodging the bolts looked up at the wind user. "Take this! Erigor yelled making several hand gestures before he yelled "**Storm bringer**!" A bright purple magic circle appeared under Natsu as a gigantic cyclone of wind blinded him. _'Now's my chance!'_ Erigor thought as he swooped down with his scythe ready to end this in one strike. As he turned to see the fruit of his labor he waited for the smoke to clear. As the dust settled he was shacked to find Natsu leaning to the side, a small cut could be seen on his cheek.

"It seems I underestimated you Erigor, I won't make the same mistake twice." He said as he turned to face him.

"If you think you can beat me you have another thing coming-" Erigor was cut off as a dagger shot out at him from his own shadow. Just barley dodging he flew into the air.

"A Watcher? Ha if you think a death dealer could be defeated by a measly-" The wind mage was cut off as a large knife pierced his lower side. As he began to fall from the air a shadow removed it's self from his body just before he hit the ground. Erigor gripped his side as he stood up to see a man completely cloaked and his face hidden by a white mask.

"I'm not just another Watcher, I'm the best." The masked man said as Erigor began to panic.

"**Storm mail!**" Erigor yelled crossing his arms in front of himself as a hurricane covered his body. "Now I'll be untouchable by your attacks!" the wind user yelled as he began shooting several wind bullets at the pair. Both Natsu and his masked ally dodged with unimaginable speed as Erigor began to panic.

_'That's it!_' Erigor thought as he reached for Lullaby. Placing his lips to the flute he took in a large breath. Just before he began he felt several daggers pierce his body. As he stumbled back Natsu lunched into the air and with a swift kick sent Erigor crashing into the rails and the flute into the canyon. As he tried to stand he felt a boot slam into his back causing him to grunt in pain. As the boot relieved pressure it rolled him so he came face to face with the monster that attacked him, a sword held to his neck. Fear coursed his veins as he tried to escape. "G-get away from me you monster!"

"Erigor, _Pulvis in ventum_." At the use of the name the Order gave him the fear faded from his eyes as the monster was replaced with the pink haired teen. "You have taken arms against your brothers and slain them for your own personal gain, and for that you must die. However, by the bonds we have through our creed and brotherhood I will keep your last words close. As a comrade should." Erigor closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze.

"The things I've seen, the things I've done, I do not regret a moment of it. The freedom from the Order was so refreshing, so...peaceful. I hope one day you can experience such a state of peace, Natsu Dragneel." Erigor finished as he opened his eyes and stared into Natsu's. Holding the sword just above Erigor's heart, he plunged the weapon down as it pierced the skin. Erigor's eyes still held Natsu's gaze as his body writhed, even now as the light was slowly fading from his eyes they still screamed defiance. As his body stopped it's fight and his head dropped back to look at the blue sky and the last breath left his lungs Natsu removed his sword. Taking his scythe he re-quipped it into his pocket-dimension before dropping to one knee.

"May the hounds of hell eat your rotting soul, so that it will be purified and find peace." Natsu said closing his eyes before rising and turning to his partner as Erigor's body caught fire.

"Alright Chase, let's find that flute and return to-" Natsu was cut off as a arrow made of Ice shot past him. Looking down the tracks he cursed to himself.

"Where's Erigor?!" The red headed, armor clad woman asked.

"He has been taken care of, now leave this place if you know what's good for you." Natsu warned igniting his fists.

"Who do you think you are-"

"It's a shame I'll have to silence the both of you." Natsu interrupted the black haired man.

"Natsu, these are Fairy tail wizards. They won't be push overs." Chase warned from his spot in Natsu's shadow.

"Good, I like a challenge. You stay out of this one Chase." Natsu told his partner as he charged the two new arrivals. Before the two could react Natsu punched the black haired teen sending him flying off the tracks. The red head was much faster at dodging his blows, if by just a little. As he faked her a left he ducked and kicked her feet out from under her as he sprang back up, ready to attack again when a huge Magic circle appeared in the sky."Shit!" Natsu said as he stopped his assault as ran towards the center, completely ignoring his foes. As the Black haired teen claimed back onto the rails his eyes went wide as he saw the gigantic figure standing above them.

"Erza what is that!?" the teen yelled. As the red head looked at the massive monster that appeared out of then air her shadow began to rise and she came face to face with a masked man.

"That is a demon from the book of Zeref, Lullaby. It's curse is a mass-death curse. Meaning if it plays it's song not only will we die, but most likely the people of Oshibana will as well. If you could just give my partner a moment." Chase said turning to see Natsu climbing the arm of the demon making small explosions. A flash of light caught Chase's attention as the red haired girl shot past him in a winged armor set as she flew towards the demon. He heard a sigh as the black haired teen ran towards it as well.

* * *

As Natsu fired more and more attacks he cursed as his damage was healed after he inflected it. He was cut off when several blast of ice exploded on the demons chest causing it to cry out in pain. He scanned the area before the red haired girl flew beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu yelled as he reached the demon's neck.

"The enemy of my enemy," the red haired woman said as he body was developed in light before it faded away to show she had re-quipped into a black, studded armor and a large spiked mace. "Is my friend." She said as she swung the mace at the base of the neck sending cracks all over the side of it's head.

"Alright back up!" Natsu yelled as fire began to form around his lips. Putting his hands into a funnel he shouted "**Fire dragon's ROAR!**" Sending a powerful steam of fire at the demon. The attack caused a huge explosion that sent both mages flying as they both narrowly landed on the strip of track. Both mages looked at the demon as it began to crumble.

Erza looked over to the strange mage that blocked they're path. '_He said Erigor was taken care of, what did he mean by that?'_ Erza thought as Gray rushed to their sides.

"Are you guys ok?" Gray shouted.

"I'm alright, what about you?" the man in question dusted his coat off before he looked at the two.

"I'll let you two leave here as my reconciliation." The man said as he turned and started to walk down the tracks towards Clover where the demon had destroyed the tracks. The sound of a four-wheeler caused the fairy tail mages to turn as their group filled out.

"Erza! Gray! What in the hell happened?" Kamika yelled causing the strange man to stop dead in his tracks.

"Where's Erigor..." Cosmos slowed her speech as both she and Kamika looked at the stranger that attacked Erza and Gray. Slowly he turned around to look at both of them. Several emotions went across his face as he looked at the two. Pain, sadness, fear. For the two however, only one emotion could be shown. Pure, unadulterated rage.

"TRAITOR!" They both screamed charging the pink haired teen.

* * *

**Au: If you have a one-shot request, pm me. I'm sure you guys know what I'll write and what I won't by now. **

**As always, have a good one**

**-Justaguy35**


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to be faster then that if you want to land a hit!" Kamika taunted as Natsu swung his fists at the small girl. The two had been sparing for the better part of the afternoon with Kamika simply dodging the slayer's attacks with ease before countering with her own blows. It has been a few months since Natsu joined the Order's ranks. He met Kamika's friend Cosmos, a healer, shortly after joining. After he met his master he was assigned to a squad which consisted of Kama, Kamika, Cosmos and himself. While training was hard, it wasn't anything compared to what Igneel put him through. Normally after training, Kama or Kamika would spare with him and he enjoyed that very much. He did find sparing without his magic much more difficult however.

"Shut up! If I could use my magic you'd be toast!" The pink-haired boy yelled trying to kick her feet out from under her. Slightly jumping over the attack she used her left foot and kicked the boy square in the face sending him flying out of the circle and across the room.

"The point of hand to hand combat is to be discreet Natsu, and your magic is anything but discreet." a elderly mad spoke form a small platform over looking the sparing ring.

"Maybe next time Nat." Kamika smiled as she walked over to where the slayer was sitting cross-legged picking at his magic nullifying bands while grumbling to himself.

"That was a little over the top Kamika." a timid voice spoke as a girl with a similar build jogged up and began to look over the slayer. She wore a a baggy white shirt and a green skirt that went to her knees. "Come on, we'll get you patched up and find something to eat. Sound good?" Natsu looked up at the two before a smile crossed his lips.

"Yeah it does! Lets go Cosmos!" He said jumping up and began to drag the other pink-haired child out of the room before he turned around looking at the old man.

"Can we go, Balthazar?" the old man simply nodded before the two left leaving only himself and Kamika.

"Before long that will be you on the ground if he keeps up his current growth." Kamika simply laughed at the remark.

"He is growing stronger but that doesn't mean I'll stop training! I'll be the best assassin you have ever seen!" she yelled before a mocking laugh echoed from the rafters.

"Oh please, like a runt like you could ever reach the top." a lean figure dropped form above to reveal a teen a few years older then her with a cocky grin plastered on his face. His white hair pointed out in several directions.

"You want to fight Erigor? I'll show you I'm stronger then you'll ever be!" Kamika yelled at the teen.

"You know what? I think I'll take you down a peg or two you little-"

"Picking on little girls now? Oh how the mighty have fallen." hatred filled Erigor as he turned to see Kama walking back into the room with Cosmos and a bandaged Natsu close behind.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Natsu challenged before Kama placed his hand in front of Natsu ordering him to stop.

"If it isn't the leader of the runt pack." Erigor snarled as he approached Kama.

"While don't we see who's the better death dealer?" Erigor challenged.

"Fights between captains are against the Order's rules-"

"But duels are legal. So? Are you going to hide behind the Orders rules now?"

"That's enough-"

"Erigor I challenge you to a fight!" Balthazar was interrupted by Kamika's outburst. "And when I win you can't talk down to me or anyone in my squad!" Erigor looked down at the girl before a smile crept itself onto his face.

"I accept on one condition, if I win you join my squad." silence filled the room after Erigor announced his terms.

"There's no way she's joining your squad you creep!" Natsu yelled charging at him until Kama grabbed the back of his shirt. "What gives Kama? Let me at em!" Natsu barked. Kama ignored the fire mage's pleas and looked at Kamika.

"You understand what happens if you fail right?" Kama's voice was much colder and held a weight that Natsu had yet to hear from the purple haired assassin in training. Kamika, taken back by Kama's tone, nodded before facing Erigor.

"I accept."

* * *

His graceful steps carried him across the train tracks as he dodged his attackers' slashes. His eyes held to many emotions and it killed him inside. Why them? What god did he anger for these two to show up. He knew what he had to do...It was expected of him. As they did their dance he began to charge up his magic. His attackers, feeling the spike of energy, did they same as the pink haired female sent a mess of vines racing towards him. As the attack approached him he shot his hand out as a wave of fire followed completely destroyed her attack. The pink-haired's partner took this time to swing her curved blade in an attempt to sever his head from his body. Just before the blade connected he parried with his own steel and swiped away her attack with ease. As he did this he closed his eyes briefly before a ring of fire shot up around them, separating them from the rest of her group. He looked at her with a pained expression before he let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"It's been a long time since I faced you in a ring." His Voice only seemed to push her further into her rage as she lunged blindly for a jab at his heart. He recognized that look from so long ago, and it hurt him to no end to know it was directed at him. Nimbly dodging her slashes, he continued to parry her attacks and began to push her closer to the wall of fire.

* * *

"Begin."

As soon as the words left Balthazar's mouth, Natsu watched the two shoot at each other. Kamika made swift strikes that Erigor easily dodged and countered with his own powerful strike that made her back peddle before she attempted to attack again only for the same outcome. He could see Erigor was getting under her skin. He knew she seeing red as Erigor's smirk only grew with each and every attack he blocked. "Is that all you have little one? So much for all that talk." She screamed and at his remark and charged him again. Natsu watched as the teen used the dull side of his blade to hit her hard across Kamika's chest causing her to grunt in pain before following it with a kick to her head sending her tumbling. She used one hand to prompt herself up before a foot sent her crashing back down.

"Do you yield?" Erigor asked with venom leaking with every word. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to rise only for Erigor to crash his foot back down on her. He repeated the process and Natsu could only watch in horror as he watched his friend get imprinted into the floor. Her cries of pain caused him to see red as the magic nullifying cuffs on his arms began to glow as his magic skyrocketed. He started to move when a hand slowed his advance. He looked up at Balthazar with a confused look before he heard it. It might have been softly spoken, but it shook him to the core just the same.

"I-I...yield."

* * *

"Please...just run." He pleaded with the woman as she seemed to think he was mocking her.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" She yelled as she swung blindly at him causing him to swat away the attack and drop his shoulder into her sending her tumbling back. He looked at his sword and his hand began to shake.

_'Get it together Dragneel!'_ He cursed himself as he side stepped a pillar of leaves that shot out from a magic circle blow him. He turned around to barely dodge a fist from the other woman. As the fist traveled past his face, he grabbed the woman's arm and threw her into her charging teammate causing them both to rumble backwards. Natsu looked at both of them and back to his sword as the flames died away. Just before the black-haired woman rose from the ground, Natsu used his foot to kick her side sending her flying back before looking at the pink haired attacker charge him once more.

"I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath before matching her advance with his own fist reared back. Just before the two collided, he ducked under her punch while delivering a major blow to her stomach causing blood to escape form mouth. She stumbled backward before collapsing onto the ground. Natsu looked down at her before turning his head."I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Get away from her!" He looked up just in time to see Kamika swing her curved blade across his face. Feeling the sharp sting he felt the small cut on his cheek. Picking up his blade, he returned his gaze to his opponent.

"Just leave." He spoke with sadness clean in his voice. Kamika was about to charge again when Natsu pointed his blade at the downed Cosmos. "Chase! The blonde!"

Kamika turned to see Gray and Erza had been fighting Natsu's partner and had sustained mutable slashes and cuts. Grey held his hand over a deep cut on his right shoulder and was propped up on one knee. Erza however only had small cuts on her face. And lastly she saw the masked man named 'Chase' holding Lucy at knife point. Kamika looked at Cosmos then at Lucy. Turning back to Natsu she felt all of the air leave her chest as an arm wrapped itself around her waist as she darkness clouded her mind. "Forgive me." She heard his hushed voice. She felt him ease her to the ground beside her fallen friend. Once again she truly felt hopeless.

* * *

Erigor smiled wickedly before removing his boot from her back and squatted beside her.

"Report for duties tomorrow at first daylight." He hissed before standing and giving Kama a shit-eating grin. Kamika felt tears form around her eyes and dropped her head before she felt two arms wrap around her shortly followed by another pair. She looked up to see a mess of pink hair.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok." Cosmos whispered to her as she began healing her. Kama stood to the side before he marched to the three of them. Slowly they all looked up at the teen. Kama kept his face emotionless as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked. Kamika lowered her head again before Natsu left her side and stood to face him.

"She tried her best! That's-"

"It doesn't matter! Do you know what will happen to her now that she's in his squad! She'll be dead in the first month!" Kama roared down at the boy. Kama turned away from them before releasing a sigh. Turning his head slightly to look at them, he spoke. "Just...Give me some time. Natsu, come with me." He turned his head back and began walking out of the room. Natsu looked back at his two friends and the disappearing form of Kama. Cosmos nodded before returning her attention back to Kamika who was still spilling silent tears. Filled with rage at the sight of her tears, he chased after Kama.

Morning came all to fast as she entered Erigor's squad training ground. The room was on sub level B. the room was a large empty room with a door across from the entrance that lead to Erigor's room. Along the room was the rest of Erigor's squad. It was a rather large squad with at least six members. The other members looked at her with mixed feelings, all of which weren't well attentions.

"Hey shorty, come over here." One of the older members barked marching over and grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her over to him.

"Erigor already told us while you're here we can do what ever we want with ya so-" He said as a hand stroked her cheek before she slapped his hand away only to receive a punch in the face sending her to the ground. The taller teen grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her to her knees causing her to cry out in pain. "Listen here you little bitch-" He was cut off when the door to Erigor's room exploded sending wood flying. A swift blur shot from the smoke and tackled the teen to the ground making him release Kamika. When she looked at her savior she was surprised to see Natsu Ignite his hand and hold it against the teen's left eye causing him to scream in pain.

"If you ever touch her again I'll kill you!" He yelled before jumping to avoid another member's attack.

"N-Natsu?" Kamika asked before he held a hand out in front of her.

"Stay behind me." He growled showing his fangs as his eyes darted between Erigor's squad.

"That's enough, isn't it Erigor?"

All of their eyes went to the door to see Kama Holding Erigor by his hair. Kama looked relatively fine except for the blood that splattered the bottom half of his face and knuckles. Erigor on the other hand had blood dripping from his now croaked nose and his left eye swollen shut with purple,blue and yellow bruises decorating his body. Erigor's squad slowly backed away from Kama as he dropped the former mentioned and approached the two. Glancing down at Kamika, he continued to the door. Kamika was confused and looked at Natsu for answers and saw him offering her his hand.

"Come on, Cosmos made your favorite." He said pulling her with him as they left sub-level B's training room.

"But, but, but-" Kamika was interrupted when Kama Natsu spoke.

"Kama and I had a little chat with Erigor and long story short, you're back with us!" Natsu smiled which caused her to feel the smile form on her face.

* * *

**AU: Well, how have you all been?**

**So I could tell you where I've been for so f*cking long but you guys wouldn't care so I won't bother. Anyway, I did want to show I'm back in a big way and what better way then to pick up a story I abandoned! that's right bitches! I'm back for good! you know where to go for your original plot fix!**

**(I don't think I've used that many '!' in a AU before.)**

**And as always, have a good one!**

**-Justaguy35 **


End file.
